


Make me Behave *Edited*

by SmutHorn



Series: Teen Wolf Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animalistic, Biting, Kissing, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Prompt Fill, running naked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutHorn/pseuds/SmutHorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's anger makes him difficult to train. So Scott tries using sex. Little by little,till Liam wants more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make me Behave *Edited*

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Training the Beta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/879449) by [chanooa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanooa/pseuds/chanooa). 



Scott had to figure something out with Liam. The young beta’s anger made it difficult to train him, every little thing getting under his skin and making him lose control. It was even harder during the weeks of the full moon.

 

“Are we doing this or what?” Liam asked, crossing his arms.

 

Scott looked over at him and sighed. Liam had had an especially bad day and he knew that today would be just as hard if not harder than the others. “We’re going to train a bit differently today.” He said.

 

“And hows that?” He asked. “We’re apparently still training in the woods so that hasn’t changed.”

 

“This whole time, I’ve been trying to train you my way. Thats not working, so we’re going to try Derek’s way.” He said.

 

Liam huffed, grumbling softly. He really did not feel like training today. “And what makes his way so different? More punches and growling?”

 

“No.” He said. “You’re naked. Stip.” Scott said.

 

“I’m sorry, what?” Liam asked, clenching his fists. “You want to see me naked? No way in hell.” He growled.

 

Scott shook his head “Practicing in the nude helps to heighten the senses, reduced restriction, allowing you to be closer to your wolf.”

 

Liam frowned, clenching his jaw. “It sounds like a bunch of bullshit.”

 

“Just do it.” Scott said, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it to the side, reaching for his belt.

 

Liam’s eyes widened, realizing that Scott was serious and blushed. “W- wait...You’re serious?”

  


“Yes.” Scott said, taking his belt off followed by his pants and boxers. “Strip.”

 

Liam bit his bottom lip, looking away. He was young and curious so he’d imagined what the alpha’s cock looked like. But he never thought he’d get to see the real thing.

 

“Strip or I do it for you.” Scott said, allowing his eyes to flash the alpha red.

 

Liam blushed deeper and stripped quickly. “Wait…” He blinked. “Did you just go alpha on me?” the beta asked.

 

Scott smiled softly. “Yes. And it worked.”

 

Liam huffed, crossing his arms. “So now what?”

 

“Now we run, get in better touch with with your wolf. Feed one of its needs.” Scott said, taking off into the woods.

 

Liam watched him take off before running after the alpha. Scott was right; the moment he took off, his wolf was itching to follow. He watched his alpha’s ass, bouncing with every step. Liam swallowed, forcing himself to look away and push himself to run ahead.

 

Scott smirked, knowing what was going through the beta’s head. He could smell it. Suddenly Scott got an idea on how to help train the beta. The alpha grinned to himself and ran up next to him. “You’re attracted to me.” He said.

 

Liam sputtered, stumbling slightly and stopped running. “What?”

 

“I could feel your eyes on me.” Scott said, coming closer. “I can smell your confliction.” He said, taking another step. “And I can see your hard on.” The alpha grinned.

 

Liam blushed, immediately moving to cover his growing length. “I- It not…”

 

“It’s okay.” Scott hummed. “You don’t have to feel ashamed about it.”

 

“Why are you bringing it up?” Liam huffed.

 

“I have a proposition for you.” Scott said.

 

“Whats that?” Liam frowned.

 

“If you can catch me, then you can fuck me.” Scott said.

 

Liam stared at him, mouth falling open in shock.

 

“Or I can fuck you if you don’t want to top.” Scott shrugged.

 

Liam swallowed and shifted slightly. “So...um, what happens if I don’t catch you?” He asked.

 

“Nothing.” Scott said. “You only get a reward if you listen.”

 

Liam nodded, biting his bottom lip. “O- okay.” He mumbled. “Yeah, lets do this.”

 

“Yeah?” He grinned.

 

“I’m curious.” Liam nodded. “Now run so I can catch you.” Liam grinned, eyes flashing yellow.

  
Scott’s eyes turned red in return and grinned, taking off once more.

 

Liam took off in a sprint after him, not wanting to miss his chance. The alpha was offering himself as reward and Liam’s wolf was howling with want. Every move Scott made, He was right there following, but he always seemed to be too far behind to grab him.

 

Scott knew Liam was close, he was younger and quite fast. There was a reason Liam gave him a run for his money during lacrosse as a human; some of those qualities fallowing him as a wolf, making him even faster and stronger. Scott had to run even faster to keep out of reach for the beta, wanting him to work for it.

 

Liam growled, lunging forward and jumped on a tree, using that as leverage to leap out, tackling his alpha to the ground, face first, bodies sliding against each other from sweat and sat on Scott’s back to hold him down. Finally after running for three hours, practice included, he was done. “Got you.” The beta grinned.

 

“That you did.” Scott said, looking at him over his shoulder. “Have you decided which you want?”

 

Liam swallowed, moving his hips and grinding his cock against Scott’s back. “Yeah.”

 

Scott hummed softly and nodded. “Get off for a second.” He said.

 

Liam growled. Was the alpha trying to get away?

 

“You’re not fucking me like this.” Scott said.

 

Liam growled again, slowly moving off the alpha

 

Scott sighed getting up onto his hands and knees, presenting his ass. “This will be better for us both.” He said, looking at his beta.

 

Liam reached out and grabbed his ass, groaning. Scott had such a perfect ass he just wanted to lean in and-

 

“Ow!” Scott hissed. “Did you just bite my ass?”

 

Liam hummed. Yeah, he wanted to bite his ass. He spread Scott’s cheeks and moved closer, rubbing his hard cock against his alpha’s hole.

 

Scott groaned softly, digging his hands into the dirt under him. He knew it was going to be hard, but he wasn’t sure until that moment if Liam was going to go in dry or not. “Liam…”

 

Liam hummed, spitting on Scott’s ass and his dick, watching it slide between them and down his length. “Oh my god.” He breathed at the sight. “Get ready Scott.” Liam said and gripped his hips, thrusting in with one swift movement.

 

Scott gasped and lurched forward slightly from the force. Liam had looked about 8 inches when Scott say him half hard, but now fully hard it was closer to 9. He may have been a wolf with super healing, but a thick 9 inch cock being shoved in up prepped still hurt.

 

Liam hummed, licking the sweat from between Scott’s shoulders and started thrusting hard, snapping his hips in and out. He was less Liam and more of the wolf at this moment, sating his animalistic desire. The beta growled, his claws growing and prinking into Scott’s sides, drawing blood.

 

Scott moaned, arching his back as Liam drove into him. “Fuck, Liam.” He panted, scratching at the dirt. It wasn’t his first time bottoming, but it was his beta’s first time topping. Hell, it was probably his first time in general, but he knew every spot to hit to make Scott see stars. It was amazing. The alpha tightened around Liam’s cock, squeezing him as he thrusted.

 

Liam hissed and dug his claws in deeper, his hips stuttering slightly.

 

Scott whined, pressing his head against the ground. “Liam.” He hissed, feeling the younger boys claws scratching against his hip bones. Scott groaned softly, the pleasure out weighing the pain and wrapped a hand around his dick, stroking it in time with Liam’s thrusts.

 

Liam let out a whimper, his thrusts becoming more sporadic as he got closer to coming. “Scott.” He growled.

 

“Do it.” Scott panted.

 

Liam snarled and leaned over, biting down on Scott’s shoulder as he came.

 

Scott gasped and his eyes widened as a roar tore through him from the bite. When he had said to ‘do it’ that wasn’t at all what he meant. A moan followed the roar, coming all over his hand and the ground under him.

 

Liam pulled out slowly, body shaking. “That was… One hell of an encouragement.” He hummed.

 

Scott huffed, nodding and put a hand to his shoulder. “So, everytime you do an exercise right and do what you’re supposed too. You can fuck me.” He smirked. “But no biting?”

 

Liam nodded, humming to himself. “Yeah, it just, I wasn’t meaning to do that.” He tried to explain. “You just said do it and my wolf…”

 

“Its okay.” Scott said. “Its just a more intimate thing, thats why i’m not allowing it.”

  
Liam nodded and looked at the alpha. “So when is our next training session?” 

**Author's Note:**

> What should Scott teach Liam next?  
> What did you think?  
> Let me know please


End file.
